Percy Jackson and the Wise Fighter
by TidalMoon2003
Summary: Percy Jackson, the son of Athena and adopted son of Poseidon, is an enigma with dark past full of pain and anger. What happens when a silver eyed goddess and her hunters take advantage of the demigod? Will his dark past catch up to him and cause him to side against the Olympians? What about the new enemy rising who just happens to be smarter than the son of Athena? Pertemis
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Running forward, holding his limping father, a young boy made his way over the mountain. His bright grey eyes seemed to be analysing all the details as his father leaned on him. A loud roar from nearby shook the ground, making the old man stumble to the ground, his weight being too much for the boy's frail body, and both of them crashed to the ground. _

_The boy looked up and saw that they were in a dense forest, but he could faintly make out a bright light to a distance. He tried calling for help but before he could call for help, the old man clamped his mouth shut, panic and fear clearly shining through his hazel eyes._

_A loud rustle from nearby made the man's eyes wide and before the boy could protest, knocked him out, placing something over the boy's head. The boy's eyes closed instantly, his last vision of his father being that of a silver arrow striking his father's heart._

Percy woke up with a gasp, sweat pouring down his side as he looked around, trying to remember where he was. Finding himself perched on a tree, he sighed, jumping off the branch and cracking his bones, trying not to wince at the cracks.

He grabbed his backpack, a blue bag with a symbol of an owl and a trident and jogged forward, trying to complete the quest he had been issued.

He came across a stream of river and looked at the surface and saw his face a dishevelled mess, his hair pointing in different directions. He grabbed some water in his hand and washed his face and attempted to straighten his hair. His eyes were a mixture grey and green and his tanned skin on his face has a few freckles on his cheeks.

After freshening up, he took out a map from his bag and looked over it, an apple in his hand as he took a bite an analysed the direction he was supposed to head. Unfortunately, he couldn't bring himself to concentrate as his nightmare kept playing in his mind again and again.

He growled in frustration and punched the map, ripping a piece of it out. Cursing profusely, he held the piece of paper in its place and looked over the map. Ripping the map solved one problem of his. It got rid of his nightmare for now.

"Ugh," he said, as he stared at the map, looking for the densest part of the forest, the spot where the monster was first spotted. As if ordained by the gods, he found the densest part of the forest right next to him.

Slinging the bag on his shoulder, he jogged at a light pace, avoiding using a lot of energy. A glint of silver caught his attention and he paused to look at it before he felt something sharp on the back of his neck.

"What are you doing here, _boy?_" a small voice said from behind him, malice and hatred spitting out of her mouth. Percy tried not roll his eyes as he figured that there was a hunter of Artemis behind him.

He turned around slowly, keeping his distance from her and said, "I am sorry, but I will not answer you till you call me by my name." The girl scowled and Percy noticed her grip on the bow tightening.

"_Boy, _I am not here for your silly games. Tell me why you are here and maybe, just maybe, I'll show you mercy and give you a fast death." This time Percy did roll his eyes.

The hunter's eyes narrowed, and she released the arrow right towards Percy. With a trained move, Percy took out the hairpin from his pocket, the hairpin transforming into a bronze sword, and deflected the arrow.

The hunter smirked as she thought that the infuriating boy before her was dead by now till she saw him standing there, a smirk playing on his lips. Glaring, she released another arrow at him, but he easily sidestepped it and stepped inside her range, forcing the hunter to use her hunting knives.

The hunter pounced at Percy, her knives moving fluidly in her hands as she tried to disarm the demigod before her. Percy simply deflected her blows and dodged them but one of them managed to make a cut on his forearm, making him stagger. His amused face turned into that of shock before anger and coldness overtook him and he stepped into her guard and tripped her, intending on finish this 'duel'.

Placing his sword on her throat, he said, "_Girl,_ don't mess with me again. I have been playing with you right now, but I swear that if you try and cross me again, I won't hesitate to put this sword right in your throat." With that he turned around and grabbed his bag he had dropped and almost began jogging when a sound of twang hit his ears and with the speed rivalling Hermes', he dodged the arrow that the hunter had shot.

Sprinting towards the hunter, he disarmed the hunter easily and pushed her to the ground, the sword again placed at her throat. The hunter stared in shock at the trained demigod and felt fear crawl in her throat as she noticed the cold anger in his greenish grey eyes.

Percy was, meanwhile, having a mental debate about ending her life or letting her live. _She did try to kill me twice and refused to show me respect, _his angry side said.

_Yes, but you need to understand that she has been raised to be a man hater, _his logical side replied back.

_So? She should still show respect, _his angry side retorted, but it was clear he was losing the fight.

Percy shook his head and said, "I told you, _hunter, _not to bother me yet you dare shoot at my unarmed back. I understand your anger at my gender but get it right, _girl, _that not all males are evil. Get it through your thick skull because if you don't, someday it would cost you heavily."

The hunter stayed frozen in her spot as his words echoed through her ears and she failed to notice Percy grab his bag and dash out of the clearing. Shaking the words out of her mind, she stood up and straightened her silver parka, silently vowing to get revenge on the upstart demigod before her.

Unknown to her, a figure stood hanging on a branch as he watched his enemy make a hunter hate him. And what do the mortals say? The enemy of my enemy is my friend? He didn't know and he didn't care. All he needed to do was convince this hunter to his ultimate goal and then he could destroy the hunters and the demigods, ultimately destroying the gods.

A/N: This is a new story and won't be updated that frequently. Review your ideas and this story won't take place in PJO or HOO. Completely different than the original series. Percy's past and parents will be determined in the future chapters, don't worry. Also don't forget to review because I need them. I really need them to survive because if I don't get many reviews, it means that Pertemis fanfics aren't wanted and I will have to stop. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Run Percy," Mike shouted, running after Percy who was trying to escape but his small body along with the weight of the armour dragged him down, making him slow. Mike reached him, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead with sweat as he held a sword in his hand and a shield in the other._

_Mike picked Percy up and sprinted forward, trying to escape from the chasing monster._

"_C'mon, c'mon," Mike repeated again and again, trying to find a drachma in his bag. Percy closed his eyes as he dug his face in Mike's shoulder, tears sliding through the side of his face. _

_Soon, Mike slowed down, panting heavily as he tried to breathe as much air as he could. Percy slowly detached himself from Mike, his face a complete mess, covered with tears and drool. Mike kneeled before him, taking a fitful of water in his hand and wiped Percy's face with it._

_Percy gave Mike a toothy grin before a scaly hand ripped through Mike's chest. Mike screamed before blood splattered from his mouth and he stopped moving._

Percy stared at the spot as his mind started reminiscing the past he had tried hard to forget. A growl from nearby made him freeze before his hand slowly crept to his pocket where the hairpin buzzed with power.

A hellhound tackled Percy, making the latter crash into a tree and breaking it. Percy stood up dazed from the attack before he charged at the hellhound. As if deciding that Percy wasn't a worthy opponent, it simply swiped at Percy, an attack he defended and replied with a stab from his sword.

The hellhound stared at Percy in shock before it growled and dashed towards Percy. Percy side stepped and slashed at its unprotected side before jumping back. The hellhound screeched in pain as blood made its way down its side.

Percy had to admire the hellhound's strength as his chest began hurting from the crash he had earlier. The hellhound staggered towards Percy and attempted to swipe again but Percy sliced at the paw, taking it off. The hellhound growled louder as it collapsed to the ground.

Percy placed his sword at the beast's chest and tried to stab down, but he couldn't. He stopped a millimetre from the beast's chest, his hands shaking as he struggled to kill the hellhound, but he wasn't able to.

The hellhound stared at Percy; its dark onyx eyes wide with fear but a hint of acceptance. Sighing, Percy withdrew his sword, the sword turning back into the silver hairpin and he thrust it into his pocket. The hellhound stood up on its three remaining paws, its gaze staring right at Percy.

Whining softly, it pressed its forehead to Percy's, much to the shock of the demigod. The hellhound pulled back, its form shimmering till it transformed into a dog before him. Percy grinned and picked up the dog and patted its head. The dog/hellhound whined with a fanged smile and licked Percy's hand.

Giving a nod to the dog, he picked up the bag he had dropped and took out an apple and threw it at the hellhound. The dog/hellhound leaped up and caught the apple before crashing on the ground as it screamed in pain from its injured leg.

Percy's eyes widened before he grabbed the medical supplies from his bag and rushed towards the dog on the ground, its arm bleeding from the stump. Percy looked apologetically at the dog as he took out a piece of ambrosia and handed it to the dog.

The hellhound barked and gulped the whole thing down in an instant. The demigod shook his head in exasperation as he took out the bottle of nectar and applied it to the hellhound's stump. The creature looked in surprise as its paw began healing and stop bleeding. Percy picked the dog up in his hand, the dog slightly heavy for his 11-year-old body but he carried it, nevertheless.

The dog in turn simply barked loudly as it snuggled into Percy's chest. Percy picked up the bag and sprinted out of the clearing, his quest having been completed, although the ending had been different for sure.

***Line Break***

Percy climbed up the hill, his gaze at the camp at the top of the hill, the dog following him close by. Percy reached the border and crossed the barrier but before he could continue, a whine alerted him as he turned around and saw a blue energy stop his pet and friend from entering.

"I, Perseus Jackson, hereby allow the hellhound to enter the camp borders," Percy said to no one in particular and watched with a grin as the dog walked in without any problems.

A girl with grey eyes and blonde curls walked up to him, her gaze as cold as ice as she stepped closer to the demigod. Percy chuckled nervously, his throat constricting with guilt as he realised that he had forgotten to tell his sister that he was going on a quest.

Before he could say something, the girl slapped him on the face hard, making the demigod stumble to the side, a thin line of blood pouring out of the corner of his face. The dog growled at Percy's sister, much to her shock before it was replaced with anger and she slapped Percy again, albeit less hardly.

Percy wiped the thin bead of blood before being crushed by his sister. He hugged her back, a small chuckle escaping his mouth.

"How dare you?" she said, anger clear in her voice but Percy could hear the relief very clearly.

Percy pulled back and replied, "Sorry Mal but it was so sudden that I didn't get the time to tell you." Mal glared at him, searching him for any lies before huffing and looking away.

"Aww, don't tell me you are a baby now Mal," Percy teased, prepared to be slapped. Turns out he was right as Mal slapped him hard on the face. The hellhound had had enough as it pounced at Mal, scratching her on the face.

Percy looked in horror before he shouted, "STOP!" The hellhound/dog stopped, its head tilted in confusion, as if asking, '_Why did you stop me?' _Percy pushed the hellhound off Mal and took a look at her face. Luckily, she only had one scratch on her cheek and from the look of it, it wasn't deep.

He hurriedly grabbed the bottle of nectar, glaring the dog/hellhound before applying some of the godly healing stuff on Mal's cheek. Mal sniffled as she felt her cheek heal and close up.

She took Percy's extended hand and pulled herself up, wincing as she looked at the black fur dog with blood red eyes. The dog bowed its head before her.

"Wh-Who is this?" asked Mal, not tearing her eyes away from the dog.

Percy turned to the hellhound/dog and replied, "He is my pet. I haven't named it yet." Mal looked at the hellhound with new admiration and asked, "Which breed is it?"

Percy looked in Mal's grey eyes and said, without stammering, "A hellhound."

A figure stood outside the barrier, perched in a tree as he watched the demigod allow his hellhound inside the barrier. The hellhound turned to look at the figure, asking him silently if the plan was working. The figure nodded in reply, _The plan was working better than expected._

**A/N: And wrap! Good Job guys. Now all I need is a couple of reviews to make my day and a name for the hellhound/dog. It gets annoying typing hellhound/dog so a name would be better. **

**Also, I need about three or more OC's, so I'll leave the form down.**

_**Name:**_

_**Age: **_

_**Gender: **_

_**Heritage: (For example, daughter of Aphrodite)**_

_**Affiliation: Good/Bad**_

_**Special Qualities: (For example, charm speak, controlling air)**_

_**Group in association: (For example, Hunter or Camper) **_

**Note: No romans absolutely. OC's cannot be gods. OCs won't play as big of a role as the hellhound/dog or Percy, but they will play a moderate role. **

**Anyways, hope to see reviews and some suggestions for OCs soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Come here dear boy," a sultry voice said, her fingers on his shoulder gently leading him away from the tent his brother lay in, "it's okay, don't worry."_

_Percy walked, excitedly hopping as he looked around and spotted different trees. He turned to the beautiful woman with too long nails and said, "Hey did you know that this is oak wood? I haven't seen many trees, but I always find this interesting."_

_The woman rolled her eyes, and once she was sure she was far away from the tent, began transforming into a woman with flaming hair, pale white skin, her red eyes glowing in the darkness, bright white fangs visible through her lips. Her legs shimmered and transformed into a donkey leg and a prosthetic bronze leg. Wings sprouted out of her back as she stared at the young boy in front of her._

_Percy froze as he heard a strange sound of hooves and turned around to see a beautiful, yet at the same time menacing woman. The woman stepped towards him, her voice husky, "I know something you don't know demigod. I know that you are going to taste great."_

_Percy's eyes widened and he ducked as the empousai jumped at him. Missing her, he sprinted towards the temporary camp and shouted, "MALCOLM? MALCOLM? WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_His questions were met with silence and he continue to run. Looking back, he saw the woman flying towards him, her fiery wings flapping on her back, quickly gaining on him._

_He crashed to his left and the empousai flew forwards before she turned towards him and he fumbled with his dagger as he tried to hold it in front of his face, an amateur defensive position. The empousai cackled loudly but charging at him. _

_In a desperate way, Percy slashed at the monster and luckily, he managed a hit on the monster's face making her scream loudly as she pulled back, her hands covering her face. Using the momentary distraction, Percy ran the opposite way but didn't make it long before he was picked from the ground and he noticed the claws grabbing onto his shoulder._

_He struggled but the enraged empousai kept her hold tight till she stopped and hovered in mid-air. Percy paused as well before pain erupted in his shoulder. He turned and saw the woman's teeth dug deeply in his right shoulder and he screamed loudly. _

_The empousai smirked as she began drinking her blood till, she saw a dagger flying towards her. She dropped the demigod and hovered to the side and blood dripped from her fangs, fury in her eyes as she tried spotting the assailant._

_Seeing no one, she flew down, looking for the son of Athena she had been drinking the blood of. Before she even landed, a boy jumped off a tree and stabbed through the empousai's head. The empousai screamed in terror and pain before exploding in golden dust. _

_The boy had blonde hair that moved with the breeze, his grey eyes looked like they held tons of knowledge, his tanned skin making him look strong. He rushed forward shouting, "PERCY! PERCY!" _

"Percy! Percy!" Percy woke up with a gasp, his raven hair sticking to his forehead, his greenish grey eyes wide with fear. _Why am I having so my nightmares of my past?_

A soft rub made him self conscious and he looked down to see his dog, looking at him worriedly. Percy stroked his fur before getting up and Mal poked her head in, "You alright Percy?"

Percy nodded and asked, "Yep, why?" Mal shrugged and replied, "You were thrashing about in your sleep, muttering Malcolm's name." Percy froze and looked at Mal who was staring at the dog, but Percy knew it was just a disguise, whereas she was mourning the death of her favourite brother, something that was Percy's fault. _If only he had been stronger…_

Mal shook her head and plastered a genuine smile and said, "C'mon Percy. Let's go have some breakfast unless you want to do today's activities with an empty stomach."

Percy's stomach growled in protest and Mal laughed loud. Even the dog barked loudly, seeming to find it funny as well. Percy rolled his eyes and picked his pet and shouldered Mal playfully and walked towards the dining hall.

"Oh, my brother's growing strong," Mal said playfully, coming up to Percy and punching his shoulder. Percy just rolled his eyes at her again and didn't reply, his mind still on the nightmare, his finger fondling with dagger in the sheath on his side. The death of his older brother.

_Malcolm found Percy, lying in the river, blood seeping out of his shoulder and into the river, staining the river with red colour. Malcolm rushed, hesitating slightly when he reached the sea, before jumping in and grabbing Percy. _

_He tried walking out of the sea, but it held him where he stood, as if it was controlled. The steady movement of sea started moving rapidly and Malcolm saw a huge wave rush towards them. He closed his eyes and turned around such that his back was facing the upcoming wave._

_Before the wave could hit Malcolm, it stopped mid-air and transformed into a humanoid figure. Malcolm turned around and came face-to-face with his mother's sworn enemy, Poseidon. _

_Poseidon glared at the son of Athena in coldness and anger before he looked at the boy in his arm. Something about the boy seemed familiar and he decided to take a look into his memories. _

_Malcolm watched as Poseidon's gaze turned to Percy and his eyes slowly started to glow along followed with Percy's forehead which glowed with the same sea green light._

_Malcolm watched with mild interest and curiosity till Poseidon's eyes lost their glow and he looked at Percy with indifference. He muttered something under his breath before saying, "I will let you go free, son of Athena," Malcolm bowed before the sea god, till he continued, "But on one condition."_

_Malcolm looked at him with apprehension and said, "What condition?"_

_Poseidon stared at him coldly and replied, "You will give me the boy in your arm." Malcolm stood shocked before he grew angry and said, "I apologise but I cannot let you take my brother."_

_Poseidon continued staring at Malcolm with coldness before he said, "Or I could let him go with his shoulder healed but you must come with me."_

"_And what do I get if I come with you?" Malcolm asked, although he knew the answer he would choose._

_Poseidon didn't reply but turned around to face the sea. Malcolm looked down before he said, "Heal him and let him go. I'll come with you." Poseidon simply nodded, the cold barrier going down slightly and a stream of water hit Percy right in the forehead and Malcolm watched in fascination as the wound in Percy's shoulder closed._

_Malcolm dropped Percy to the bank of the river and said, "Stay safe brother." With that, Poseidon and Malcolm dissolved in water, Poseidon giving one meaningful glance towards Percy and Malcolm giving Percy a sad smile._

_Percy woke up a few hours later and found his body and clothes wet but his wound in the shoulder seemed to have closed. He got up, wincing as his body felt sore from running and limped towards the direction of the tent. _

_On his way, he spotted Malcolm's dagger (the one he had thrown at the empousai) and picked it up, his worry growing significantly as he increased his pace towards the tent._

_When he reached the tent, Malcolm wasn't there. Everything was as it should have been, but Malcolm wasn't there._

_He crashed down to the ground, his hand clutched to Malcolm's dagger as he thought that the monster had killed Malcolm. If only he could have been stronger and beat the empousai._

**A/N: I am sorry if this was too much of his past, but I need this chapter to show that Poseidon is getting an interest in Percy. In this past, Percy is 8 years old, a year after he had come to the camp. The next chapter cannot be written till I have some more OC's so hurry up. **

_**Name:**_

_**Age: **_

_**Gender: **_

_**Heritage: (For example, daughter of Aphrodite)**_

_**Affiliation: Good/Bad**_

_**Special Qualities: (For example, charm speak, controlling air)**_

_**Group in association: (For example, Hunter or Camper) **_

**Note: No romans absolutely. OC's cannot be gods. OCs won't play as big of a role as the hellhound/dog or Percy, but they will play a moderate role. **

**NOTE: I was just kidding about OCs not playing as big of a role as the hellhound/dog. BTW I still need a name for the hellhound/dog.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_A growl was heard as Percy trudged his way up the hill. He looked around, his grip around Malcolm's dagger tightening, as he said, "Wh-Who i-is there?" Percy jumped when a tree cracked from his right and he sprinted towards the camp, looking back frantically as a huge beast ran after him._

_Percy had almost reached the camp when he was grabbed and thrown backwards. His back crashed into a tree and he coughed out blood, his entire body shaking as tears began leaking out of his eyes._

_The cyclops stepped forward, his fists pumping each other as he stared at Percy hungrily. Percy got to his feet and tried to running to the side, but this cyclops was a smart one as he anticipated the trick and grabbed Percy and threw him back to the tree. _

_Percy coughed up more blood and saw Malcolm's dagger lying a foot from him. He tried reaching for it, but the cyclops kicked him hard in the gut, sending him in the air and he could have sworn he heard some of his ribs crack. He saw black dots cloud his vision, but he shook it off and struggled to get into kneeling position only to get knocked away by a swat of hand._

_Percy struggled again, not wanting to appear weak as his brain started working. He spotted the dagger and before the cyclops could realise what Percy was doing, he rushed towards his dagger and grabbed it, adrenaline coursing through his veins and containing the pain for the moment. _

_The cyclops stared at the demigod with little respect before kicking Percy to the ground. The dagger, that Percy had tried so hard to retrieve, slipped out of his grasp. Percy struggled under his feet and he could feel blood pooling in his mouth and a thin bead of it slipped out of the corner of his mouth._

"_Not so tough now, are you?" the cyclops said, its voice deep and gravelly as it stared hungrily at the demigod beneath his feet. Percy tried to respond but more blood splattered from his mouth and he was almost rendered unconscious but before he could, the weight got lifted off his body and he almost sighed in relief. Moving slightly, he saw a boy about 9 years old shooting arrows, stumbling ever so slightly after each shot but he continued and even seemed to dodge several attacks as if he was sensing it._

_Finally, the cyclops made the mistake of getting close to the mysterious demigod and Percy saw the move coming way too early as the boy jumped up and shot an arrow at cyclops' unprotected eye and Percy watched with sick fascination as the cyclops screamed in pain and tripped back, blood pouring out of his eye and the boy took that moment to unsheathe a sword from his side and slashed at the cyclops._

_After several slashes and screams, the cyclops dissolved in golden dust, going to Tartarus the hard way. The boy seemed pleased till he noticed the unmoving demigod on the ground and hurried towards him. _

"_Hey, you okay?" the mysterious boy asked, his voice filled with worry and curiosity. Percy tried to answer but ended up spitting blood on the boy. The boy didn't even faze an eye and picked Percy, faltering from his weight before he fell to the ground, followed by Percy. _

_Percy groaned in pain, blood now pouring out of his nose and finally, the adrenaline in his body dissipated and Percy succumbed to unconsciousness. _

Percy laughed along with Mal, as they reached the dining pavilion, Alpha following them. As he reached the dining hall, a centaur walked towards him and patted him on the back and said, "So, Percy, I take it that your quest was successful?"

Percy nodded and pointed towards Alpha who stood proudly, silently enjoying the attention he was receiving. Mal giggled and said, "He already takes after you Percy."

Percy glared at her playfully before picking up his dog and ruffling its hair. The Aphrodite girls shrieked as the watched the strong 11-year-old demigod pick the dog and play with it, causing all the nearby demigods to close their ears and pull away from them.

A boy stood up from the Apollo table and walked towards Percy and the co. and said, "I see that everybody is having fun." Percy turned towards the new person with a grin and tackled him with new ferocity and said, "I missed you Logan."

Logan looked as if he was made of literal sun, with his bright tanned face and light blonde hair, he could easily be classified as a son of Apollo. The difference between him and the other Apollo demigods was that Logan had sky blue irises and a dark red circle around his irises. When Logan would glare, the red circle would flame up, making the opponent or monster freeze with fear.

Logan Mallard was the son of Apollo and his mother was the daughter of Ares. How a daughter of Ares attracted Apollo was beyond Percy because the children of Ares were rarely cheery, hell, they were never cheery.

"Hey Logan, what happened at this camp?" Percy asked as they took a seat on Athena's table. Logan shrugged as a plate appeared before him and he replied, "We had camp games. The Ares cabin tied with Athena cabin for first spot and Hermes cabin came second followed by Demeter cabin."

Percy nodded and dug into his food, but he was interrupted by a loud conch horn and a collective groan interrupted from all the campers. Percy looked around confused as did Logan till Mal said, "The hunters are here."

The duo released their respective groans, making Mal laugh softly before looking towards the camp borders worriedly. Percy and Logan just shook it off and began eating their food.

The hunters arrived, the girl Percy had beaten was trailing behind them, her hand clutching onto something. When her gaze fell onto Percy, her eyes widened in shock before she began glaring venomously at Percy.

The hunter standing in front, a tiara on her head, saw her change in expression and followed her eyesight before it landed on the innocent looking 11-year-old boy munching on his chicken.

She slowly slowed her pace towards the Artemis cabin and asked the new hunter, "What's wrong Amanda?" Amanda jumped slightly before she recounted her story, all of it. Zoe nodded at Amanda and glared at Percy and her glare turned into a victorious smirk as she saw him flinch and drop his chicken bone.

She, however, froze when the boy sitting next to him turned and glared at her, his eyes blazing with fire and the sky-blue irises contrasting providing more anger and she nearly tripped back. Logan smirked triumphantly and turned back to eating his chicken bone. Percy high-fived Logan and they began chatting with each other.

Zoe felt anger bubble in her chest, but she forced it down, instead focusing on the respect for the boy. She decided she would talk to him later. Right now, she was going to have to talk to her mistress about why they had to stay at the Camp Half-Blood for _a year?_

**A/N: There is the hunt's entrance to this story. The hunt will be staying at the camp, a twist isn't it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

'_Duck!' his gut screamed making the son of Athena dodge an incoming arrow and throw his own dagger. The dagger missed the opponent by a metre making Percy groan. The opponent smirked and pushed forward, making Percy having to resort to his brute strength, which wasn't much._

_Logan slashed at Percy's left leg, making the latter jump to escape the incoming attack and Percy knelt down and swiped his legs, making Logan trip to the side and land on his left side. _

_Percy hurriedly grabbed Logan's fallen sword and held it to the latter's throat and said, panting, "Yield?" Logan grumbled but nodded and Percy threw it to the side and crashed to the ground next to Logan, both breathless from their duel. _

_Percy gathered his breath in huge puffs of air and coughed and stood up and extended his arm to Logan. Logan gladly took it and hauled himself to his feet, his left arm hurting after the fall. _

_As the two made their way towards their respective cabins, Logan asked, "Hey Percy, when we first met, why were you trying to keep that dagger so close to yourself? Even when you were bleeding, you held the dagger tightly."_

_Percy lost his carefree attitude and the temperature seemed to have gone down severely making Logan slightly afraid. Percy didn't reply and soon they broke off to their own cabins._

_Percy, however, took a detour and went to the beach and looked to the sky, more specifically at the moon and said out loud, "Malcolm do you hear me?" _

_Silence._

_Percy sighed, a tear escaping his eye, "I am sorry Malcolm. I know I should have been strong. I should have fought harder. I know that I am weak. Please Malcolm, answer me."_

_Silence._

"_ANSWER ME!" Percy shouted at the sky, tears streaming down his face as he covered his face in his hands and broke down. The air around Percy began breezing, making Percy look up towards the sea as a figure walked out of the water._

_Percy stared at the figure, the water in his eyes blocking his vision, and saw a male about 30 years old gazing sadly at the him._

_Percy hurried to his feet and unsheathed his dagger and held it in front of him and asked, "Who are you?" The figure shook his head and said, "Shush child."_

_With that the figure wrapped his arms around Percy, causing the latter to start struggling till he gave up and melted in the hug. Poseidon was silently surprised that he would even hug a child of Athena, much less talk to him/her. However, Percy's scream seemed to bring a side of Poseidon that he never knew about. His fatherly side for the young boy, something that shocked the immortal._

_Percy slowly cried himself to sleep and Poseidon waved his hand, wiping off his tears and sending him back to his cabin but leaving his memories intact. Disappearing in a wave, Poseidon kept thinking about what the demigod son of Athena would have in store for Poseidon._

_Percy awoke to the smell of sea and looked down to see that he was completely clean, and his face wasn't sticky from the tears and he thought out loud, "Was it all just a dream?"_

_Mal, who was sitting on her bed next to him, turned to him and asked, "What was just a dream?"_

_Percy turned to look at her and saw her usual bright grey eyes dull and bloodshot, probably from crying. "I think Lord Poseidon hugged me." Mal's eyes widened before she crouched down laughing. Percy stared at her dumbfounded till he realised how ridiculous it sounded when he said that, and he released a few chuckles of his own._

Percy shook his head from the dream and turned to Logan who was arguing with a hunter. The hunter herself looked tough with beefy arms clearly visible, her face had defined structures making her seem scary. Add to the fact that her eyes were blood red just made it scarier. He listened to their argument, "I am not going to have an archery challenge with you."

The hunter shook her head and said, "Why not, _boy_? Afraid we are stronger than you?"

Logan rolled his eyes and replied, in a thick Australian accent, "I ain't afraid of y'all." Percy stifled his laughter and noticed the hunter's face turning bright red, with anger or fun, it was hard to tell.

The hunter drew her bow and challenged, "If you are so tough, then go ahead. 10 arrows. Winner gets bragging rights. Agreed?"

Logan reluctantly nodded and drew his bow and readied in a pose opposite to the hunter. On an unsaid mark, the two began shooting fluently, not taking their eyes off the target. After 2 excruciating minutes, both of them stopped, each panting as the Logan shouted, "I won!"

Percy looked at Logan's and saw all of the arrows splitting each other. Then he turned and saw the hunter's where it was the same.

"It's a tie," Percy said in shock. Logan was the best in the camp, besting even Chiron, much to the latter's frustration. The hunter, meanwhile, was frozen in shock and soon, the crowd began gathering and they saw the unbeatable hunter's set and Logan's set.

Logan began making poses and Percy laughed till it became too ridiculous and he pulled Logan away from the crowd, much to everyone's annoyance. Making sure they were far away, he patted Logan on the back and said, "That was good Logan."

Logan simply nodded and replied, "Yeah but it would have been better if I had won." Percy dipped his head in acceptance and sat on the beach, looking at the sunset. Logan sat next to him, his hand travelling down his hair, trying to mess it up.

They stared at the sunset and Mal and Alpha soon joined them, sitting in the middle. A hunter approached them, right as the sun disappeared from the view and broke their peaceful moment.

"Is anyone of you guys Percy? I forgot his last name but that is what milady told me the boy's name was," the hunter said, her chocolate brown hair, jiggling around as she tried to take deep breaths.

Percy turned around and noticed the hunter and classified her as the new recruit as he took in how she looked, chocolate brown silky hair with natural highlights, a royal blue right eye and an ice blue left eye.

Mal punched him lightly on the arm, making him snap out of the shock as he turned to her, an annoyed expression on his face. "You were staring," she replied.

Percy grumbled about 'evil sisters' before nodding towards the hunter and left with her as Alpha followed him. Mal and Logan sat at the beach, looking at the moon. Logan turned to her and asked, "Maley, do you know why Percy is so serious when he is in battle?"

Mal replied without turning, "Call me Mal and Percy wasn't always like this. Before you met him, he had been on two quests, but he has been struggling since he was born. First, he left with my brother Mike Kale. Only Percy returned with Mike's body which had a huge hole where his heart was supposed to be. Then, in the second quest, my brother in blood, Malcolm Mark, died. That day when Percy was returned, he was attacked by the cyclops and then you arrived, so you know what happened after that."

"Yeah but why does he not take anyone with him on his quests? Like he had just gone to the quest and didn't take anyone. Why?"

Mal turned towards Logan, tears brimming in her eyes and said, "Because he is convinced that he is the reason everyone dies. They all died protecting him, but he thinks he killed them."

"But it isn't, is it?" Logan asked, uncertainty in his voice. Mal shook her head and replied, "I tried telling him countless of times, but he never listens to me."

As the two continued chatting about Percy, a figure watched them from behind a tree, his gaze fixed on Logan and he muttered, _Soon. _The dog barked loudly, giving him signal to listen to what the demigod and the Olympian were discussing. He climbed a tree and began jumping from tree to tree as he looked back once more towards the beach and whispered, _Soon, you will all die, and I will reign._

**A/N: Wrap! Whew, I am exhausted. These constant updates are hard to keep up and I feel like I should take a break. Like go on a slow pace. Add to that the lack of reviews. I get it that the chapters are the 5 but I am trying. 1-2 reviews per chapter is nothing and I know I sound greedy and unthankful, but I am just purely annoyed. Oh also, I know I didn't mention Percy's dad's death but it's for a reason. You will know later on, unless I forget. Btw I'll update as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Percy sat on a chair, his eyes fixed on the book before him as he read the chronicles of Hercules. He did not believe anything in the book but the one thing his life had let him to believe, not everything was fictional._

_The door opened slightly to his cabin and he reluctantly pulled away from his book and turned towards the person. A wide grin appeared on his face as he bounded from his bed and rushed to hug the older boy that had entered. _

_The boy chuckled and hugged Percy's relatively tiny frame and said, "So it is true," Percy pulled back, his face contorted into confusion as the boy continued, "you have a heart."_

_Percy rolled his eyes and lightly punched Malcolm's gut and replied, "So its true that you were beat by your brother who is just 5 years, 7 years younger than you?"_

_Malcolm let out a soft laugh and easily picked Percy up and propped him on his shoulder and asked, "What were you reading?" He walked to the table and carefully picked the closed book and read the title._

_His eyes widened before he laughed. Percy pouted from his spot and attempted to snatch the book away from Malcolm but being seated on his shoulder, he couldn't do anything but move his hands frantically. Malcolm decided to end his torture and put down the book and let Percy down and carried him to his bed._

_Percy lay on his bed and asked, "What's the time Malcolm?" Malcolm looked to the clock on the wall and replied, "10:33 pm" Percy groaned but promptly fell asleep._

_Malcolm chuckled and retreated to his own bed and drifted off to his own sleep._

_Percy awoke the next day and beamed widely as he saw his brother's chest rising and falling in his cot and he rose from his bed, yawning in the process and did his chores._

_He woke Malcolm and politely (read: violently) woke Malcolm up and without a word, left. He hadn't even walked two steps before he crashed into a boy. Groaning, he held his head and rose to his feet. The boy glowered at him and Percy realised, too late, that the boy was a son of Ares._

_The son of Ares raised his fist and attempted to punch Percy, but the latter dodged and landed a feeble kick to the boy's shin. The crowd gathered, interested in the prospect of witnessing a battle between a smart ass and a warrior, and anyone can guess who was who._

_Percy couldn't avoid the elbow from the older boy and fell on his butt from the impact as he felt blood seep from his nose. Taking advantage of Percy's distraction, the son of Ares planted a kick on the son of Athena's face, causing Percy to skid to the back and his camp shirt tore slightly from the back. _

_The crowd screamed in support and clapped, some taking out their spear's and butting the wooden side to the ground, making thumping sound. A few tried to step forward, but they were held back by their family, everyone silently asking them not to intervene._

_The son of Ares looked around at the cheering crowd and grinned wildly and drew a fist and tried to attack Percy. But before he could reach him, a palm stretched out and stopped his attack._

_Percy noticed from blurred vision, Malcolm holding the son of war god's fist, his face burning with rage. Malcolm didn't waste any chances and kicked the boy's shin making the boy fall down. Malcolm began punching the perpetrator repeatedly without mercy, his voice close to a growl. _

_Percy struggled to his feet and stopped Malcolm and silently whispered, "Its okay Malcolm. You have beaten him enough." Malcolm looked at Percy and then to the boy below him who did definitely not look like how he looked before._

_Sounds of hooves erupted and Malcolm stood up as he faced the centaur, Chiron. He looked at the mess before him and simply shrugged, "He had it a long time coming."_

_Percy's eyebrows shot up and he looked at his brother and silently asked him, 'Is what he just said true?' Malcolm seemed to be asking him the same thing. Chiron saw their silent exchange and asked, "Do you really want a punishment?"_

_Malcolm shook his head rapidly and pulled Percy so that the young son of Athena wouldn't mess their chance to escape punishment. Once they were back inside the cabin, the looked at each other, both breathing heavily, before dissolving into fits of laughter._

Percy stood before a silver tent, his grip on the hairpin in his pocket tightening. He didn't know what to expect from the goddess of the Hunt and the man hating goddess on top of it.

He retraced his steps, metaphorically of course and tried to think of why the goddess would want to see him specifically. Maybe she was pissed that he had beaten her new recruit. He shrugged and gently knocked on the flap.

A muffled sound came through as the flap opened and he faced the lieutenant Zoe. They both stared each other down before Zoe promptly glared at him and asked, "Yes?"

"Lady Artemis asked for me," he replied simply, not interested in dealing with the hunters.

Zoe's nostrils flared but a stern voice commanded, "Zoe, let him in. I did indeed invite him. I need his assistance." Zoe's eyes widened and she apologised to the goddess behind her, "I am so sorry milady."

There was no reply, but Zoe shuffled off and Percy entered sluggishly, trying to only look at the goddess of hunt in front of him, and not to ogle at the interior of the tent. The goddess stared at him, expressionless.

Percy bowed before her when he heard the cough of a certain lieutenant and asked, "Apologies milady but I don't really know why I have been summoned."

Artemis stared at her sister's son with curiosity and remarked, "I see why you are my sister's favourite son." Percy's eyes widened significantly before he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Thanks?" During this interaction, Zoe slipped out of the tent.

Artemis let out a soft chuckle, her cold exterior breaking for a short time. Percy gave her his trademark crooked grin before sobering up, followed by Artemis. She exhaled and said, "Thank you for that. I needed it. Now, what I am about to tell you is confidential, but my father has allowed me to tell you after my sister- your mom -convinced his that you were trustworthy."

Percy nodded and sat on the seat before the goddess once she signalled him to. "Percy, my hunters have been punished for a crime that they did not commit."

"What crime?" Percy asked innocently. The immortal goddess sighed and replied, "The murder of a son of Zeus."

Percy froze in his seat and Artemis continued, "I had been hunting solo and a boy ran straight to me. He made some rash comments, and, in my anger, I killed the demigod. I later realised he was a son of my father, my half-brother. I attempted to resolve the matter, but my father was furious. Athena tried to reason with him, but he paid her no heed, so he punished my hunt, in extension me. For the year, my hunt has been disbanded from hunting or hurting any boys. When half the council asked Zeus to have mercy, he allowed my hunt to remain in my cabin. However, they are still prone to danger outside of my cabin and there are several cabins who want to exact revenge against my hunters. So, I ask of your assistance. I have been told you have been training and you have friends. I have faith in my hunters' capabilities, but I still fear for them."

Percy absentmindedly nodded, still trying to digest that a goddess, an _Olympian _goddess was asking for his help. A goddess who hates males like how humans hate dirt on their shoes. Yes, that's accurate, or approximately accurate.

Percy suddenly grinned a wicked smile and stated, "Milady, I will warn you that I am not a demigod who will sit silently should your hunters decide to attack me or my friends. I will retaliate should they decide our generosity is too much for them." Artemis' eyes flashed dangerously before setting back to bright silver, "I will agree but you may only attack if they provoke you to. If you are the one starting a fight, I will not hesitate to strike you down."

Artemis tensed and said, "Leave. We have an eavesdropper amidst us." A bow materialised in her arms as she notched an arrow and sprinted out of the tent. Percy awkwardly stared at her retreating back, then sighed and left from the tent, dreading his conversation with Logan and Mal.

A figure stood tall as a boy, a son of Apollo dragged a chained goddess before him. The boy shoved the goddess before the figure and spoke, "My lord. I have fulfilled my promise to you."

The figure let out a dark chuckle and replied, "Indeed you have. For that you must be rewarded." The boy looked eager for the award. The figure turned to look at a tree and nodded. The tree shimmered and a woman with skin the colour of pink formed from the trunk, holding her hand out.

The boy looked at the figure for confirmation and the figure nodded. The son of Apollo grasped her hand and gasped as his hand glowed pink before it dissolved. He didn't feel any different till he looked at the goddess and saw all of her injuries, his mind automatically showing him how to heal the wounds.

The figure gave a small grin as he turned back to look at the sky. The dryad bowed before the son of Apollo and exclaimed, "Héctor Rivas, Son of Apollo, you have been hereby accepted in the army of the Deceived, appointed as the Commander of it."

The son of Apollo listened to her intently with wide eyes before he gave a huge grin and then promptly passed out. The dryad left with a bow to the figure.

The figured didn't blink an eye as he stared at the glowing moon and thought, _Soon._

**A/N: I am exhausted. So many words. So much thought. Thanks for no ideas by the way. I really don't know how to go forward with this story. This story will be Pertemis and before you think that the captured goddess is Artemis, no she is not. All will be disclosed as the story goes on… hopefully. Anyways, review. I need some motivation. Really. No more OCs btw. I'll add the updated OC list soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Malcolm sat next to Percy, his hand ruffling the younger kid's unruly strange raven hair. His eyes gazed fondly over the blueprint Percy had in his hand, his first blueprint. The older sibling prayed to his mother, Lady Athena. As if on cue, the door to the cabin opened making every occupant in the room to groan with displeasure at the unwanted sunlight._

"_Sorry," a girlish reply came, and the figure huddled towards the two siblings and dragged a seat back with a 'creak' and said, "So, I was outside and Aveel, the son of Hephaestus, asked me of those designs for that cabin remodelling. He needs to make sure he has all of the materials and wants to start building."_

_Malcolm turned to look at his young brother who shook his head frustratingly before he stood up and said, "I give up." The girl's eyes widened, and she apologised, "I am sorry, I'll go tell him that it isn't ready." _

_Malcolm glared at Percy and said, "What do you mean, you give up?" Percy jumped back at the cold voice of his older brother before standing his ground and said, "Its hopeless. The design is too simple." _

_Malcolm's anger deflated and he laughed out loud before he responded, "Percy, don't give up. So, what if it is simple? Not everything needs to be complex. It depends how you see it. If they use the room carefully, even the simplest of the designs will look attractive," when Percy didn't look too enthusiastic, he continued, "And since when did you become a son of Aphrodite?"_

_That was a low blow and Malcolm knew it. _

_Percy's eyes blazed with fire and determination before he rushed out of the cabin, followed by Malcolm and the older sibling watched Percy catch up to Mal and say, "No, its okay. I have got an idea."_

_Malcolm smiled, knowing that one day, Percy would do much better than any son of Athena._

Percy shook his head of the tender memories, reminding himself of the merciless nightmare of his brother's death and exited the tent. Alpha who was curled on the ground, instantly leapt to his feet and howled loudly. Percy covered his ears before giving his new pet a glare and rushed towards his cabin.

On his way, he spotted Logan and Mal chatting animatedly and he couldn't help but shake his head at them. Sometimes, it didn't even take a child of Aphrodite to figure out the amount of tension surrounding them.

"Where you off to?" a voice spoke, making the demigod jump and his hand immediately crept into his pocket, gripping the hairpin which felt strangely cold.

A girl of age around 16 walked out of the shadows, her height of 5'4 shadowing him as he looked up at her pale skin and black onyx eyes that seemed to swirl like darkness. "Normally, I am forced to say my eyes are up here but, in your case, I don't know what to say."

Percy shook off the trance and replied to the beautiful huntress, "My apologies. I didn't mean to ogle at your face. It's just unnatural and your eyes seem to contrast with your skin and the features just seem to be refined."

Her pale skin glowed slightly, and Percy noticed a tint of red appear on her cheeks and nose. Brown hair cascaded down her back like waves and he could see the resemblance of her hair posture with her slender body.

"So, you are the demigod who is going to be looking after us hunters?"

Percy nodded as he felt his voice leave his body as his eyes fell on her lips which a dark red shade on them. Before he could react though, he felt something grip on his ankle and pull him in the air. His world turned upside down, literally, and he could feel all of his blood rushing to his head.

"You are weak to look after us, Percy," the hunter said, "you will be defeated before any camper even looks at us."

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Percy retorted, struggling to find the source of his shackles.

"You won't find it," the hunter said, and she began walking away, rocking her hips, "but I know how curious you demigods are. So, let me tell you, it's the shadows. I can control them."

With that, Percy fell down and crashed to the ground. Without hesitating, he drew the hairpin and said, "I challenge you to a duel. Powers and all." As he finished it, he regretted it because he knew that he couldn't stand against a hunter.

The hunter stopped and turned around, shadows covering her beautiful face and all he could see was her dark shaded lips as they moved in sync, "Being a son of Athena, you are pretty darn stupid."

With that, she drew a dark sword from her waist and slashed at Percy. The latter jumped back, and his hairpin transformed into a familiar celestial bronze sword and parried her attack. Defending, she lowered herself and disappeared into the ground, as if it had sucked her in.

Percy looked around before his ADHD kicked in and he swiftly threw himself to his left and within a millisecond, a silver arrow flew by from where the demigod stood. Taking shelter in a bush, he took huge puffs of breath.

"I know you are somewhere here," her voice came, and he barely caught a glint of silver before he found an arrow in front of his face. He gulped and she pulled the bow back and extended her hand, something the demigod of Athena grasped and pulled himself to his feet.

She looked him up and down and he could feel himself blush at her intent gaze and she said, "You were a worthy warrior, I'll give you that. I think you will be valuable to us, just a pity you are a boy. I'll ask Lady Artemis if she can fix that."

She winked and Percy paled and shook his head, "No, no, I am good." The hunter threw her head back and laughed, "My name is Ashley Church, Daughter of Nyx."

Percy extended his hand and Ashley shook hands, starting a friendship that would last for long and would play a crucial role in their lives.

The figure glared at the son of wisdom goddess and daughter of primordial and thought of a plan to convince the hunter to follow him. A grunt attracted his attention and he looked back to the captured goddess behind him and smirked. Walking towards the immortal, he said, "Pity isn't it?"

The goddess tried to say something, but the gag prevented her from saying anything and she resorted to glare venomously at her captor. Héctor planted a foot on her face and the latter crashed to the ground and coughed up gold ichor.

A bark alerted the figure and he turned and saw his hellhound bounding towards him, having dodged the infuriating demigod. Licking its master's feet, it barked at him and the figure's face turned into a grimace as he shook his feet and said, "How many times have I told you not to do this?"

The hellhound whined and bowed its head, making the figure feel guilty and took a step forward and hugged the beast.

"Sorry, boy. I have been on my temper. Don't take my words seriously."

The hellhound's tail wagged furiously, and the figure stood up and watched as Percy and Ashley walked out of the clearing. _Soon._

**A/N: I have seen multiple reviews saying that I should have introduced the villain later in the story but I feel like the earlier the villain enters, the more informative it becomes. Plus, this story isn't too long. My guess, 20 chapters if not less. Also, I'll try posting as much as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Percy was standing at the seashore where Poseidon, the sea god had asked him to come. Unable to refuse the older immortal, he had agreed._

_He sat on the beach, looking as the waves towards the camp grew larger. A figure materialised in the midst of a wave, carrying a trident and Percy stood up as Poseidon came to stop on a wave by the beach and walked towards the demigod, the latter bowing before Poseidon._

_Poseidon stared at him for a second and then said, "Get up Perseus." Percy stood up straight and looked at Poseidon questioningly. _

"_Come with me," the Olympian said and extended his hand to Percy. Percy looked at the hand suspiciously before nodding and grasping Poseidon's hand and he watched fearfully as a huge wave crashed on top of them. He covered his face with his hands trying not to watch before he felt a cold sensation all over his body and he looked from between his fingers and noticed the blue water around him and he took his hands from his face to his side as he looked around at the blue clear water he was floating in._

"_Amazing, isn't it?" Poseidon asked and he simply nodded in astonishment. Poseidon let out a chuckle and willed the water to carry them to his palace, "You know, I don't get to spend any time with my children in the mortal world because of the Ancient Laws and all."_

_Percy nodded in understanding, 'That is why my mother never visited me'. As if he had heard the demigod's thoughts, Poseidon said, "That is why sometimes we gods ask the other gods to visit their children often."_

"_Is that why you are here? Because my mother asked you to come here?" Percy blurted out in confusion._

_Poseidon laughed out loudly, "Oh no, she is way too prideful to ask me to visit you on her behalf."_

"_Then why are you visiting me?" _

_Poseidon stopped laughing and in mock happiness, he said, "Oh look we are here."_

_Percy, distracted, looked up and noticed the white walls of Poseidon's palace and he knew that the day would consist of nothing but him getting amazed at everything he was going to see._

Percy woke up with a yawn and he got off his bed. Hurriedly doing his chores, he opened the door of the cabin and noticed the hustle of other demigods. Alpha trotted upto him and licked his legs and Percy bent down and petted him.

"Oh, who's a good hellhound? Oh yes you are."

Percy smiled and straightened up when he noticed Ashley coming up to him with another hunter following her. He nodded at Ashley in greeting and she gave him a warm smile and he looked questioningly at the familiar hunter behind his new friend.

Ashley noticed his gaze and said, "This is Ria, daughter of Hermes and descendant of Athena."

Ria nodded at him and he said, "Nice to meet you but I think I have seen you before." Ria smiled and said, "I was the one who Lady Artemis had sent to retrieve you."

"Right," Percy said as the memory came back to him. Before he could say anything more, hunters began rushing to the camp borders and the trio looked at each other and rushed along with Alpha sprinting behind them.

They stopped behind a hunter, who looked behind and sneered at Percy and stepped to the side, away from the demigod. Percy ignored it and looked and saw Artemis coming inside and then crashing to the ground.

The demigods and hunters tried to move forward, but she disappeared in a bright flash and all the hunters looked at each other before they began roaring and bickering loudly, breaking the silence and all the demigods gave panicked screams, some even getting their weapons.

Percy rushed to the Big House, followed by the two hunters and they opened the front door and saw Chiron talking with Dionysus worriedly, "Something is wrong."

"I agree. Father has forbidden me to drink any wine and coke has gotten expensive. I mean, I know I have a lot of gold and stuff but still."

The old trainer groaned in exasperation and noticed the small group of demigods and asked, "Yes?"

"My lady entered inside the camp borders and then vanished in a shower of light," Ria said, without any fear.

Dionysus put down his magazine, which he had picked after Chiron was distracted, and replied, "We know. Apollo took her to check what happened."

Still unconvinced, Ashley said, "Can we ask the Oracle and make sure there isn't any prophecy about this?"

The two immortals looked at each other for some time before Chiron sighed, tiredly, and nodded, his gaze pointing at Percy. The two hunters looked at the child of Athena in confusion and Percy nodded and was about to take a step towards the stairs when a pair of people ran down the stairs.

Logan and Mal rushed to Percy, Ashley and Ria and said, "It's the Oracle. She's gone."

The figure smiled in glee as he noticed the three demigods, two hunters and two immortals, rise in panic and rush to the Oracle's usual spot.

"I take it the work is done?" he asked and Héctor answered, "Yes. We have the Oracle."

The figure laughed loudly and turned to see the son of Apollo carrying the figure of Oracle. "Without any help from the prophecies, the demigods will be left without any way to save our hostage or be able to predict the coming storm."

A dryad materialised from a tree and bowed before speaking, "Milord, the goddess was wounded as you had asked us to do. Your hostage has also been made accustomed to her living quarters."

The figure nodded and the dryad disappeared, leaving behind a couple of pink leaves floating in mid-air, freefalling to the ground. They would win this war easily. Without help, without guidance, they are really nothing.

**A/N: Ok, I said this fanfiction would go to 20 chapters. I lied. I think it will go to only 15 unless I draw this out, but nobody wants that. So, yeah. And don't worry the Pertemis part is coming… I think.**


	9. Hiatus

So sorry for this but this story is on hiatus for sometime till I get my head back into the game. I lost all my plans and pre-written chapters along with my access to laptop (its a personal issue). I dont know when I will continue but I will try to post as soon as I can. If you want to contact me, you can do it through reviews or PM. Thanks a lot if your understood.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_An owl swooped down, over Percy's head and he ducked, watching the owl glide to the ground and stare at Percy in confusion._

_Percy attempted to step forward but the moment he took a step, he was shoved aside as a figure walked forward, stalking the owl. The owl backed up slowly, tilting its head in confusion at the cloaked figure. The figure leaped forward and tried to grab the owl, but the owl hooted loudly and jumped and floated into the air, perching itself on the tree._

_The son of Athena watched the figure look at the owl and laugh, puzzling the spectators as he crouched over laughing. Slowly, a scythe materialised in his hand, made of dirt as he sliced at the tree. _

_The tree fell like a dummy being sliced by the sharpest blade. The owl hooted and attempted to fly away but a rope, that Earth had seemingly provided the figure, tied around its body and it writhed in its bondage while the figure held onto the rope as he walked towards the owl. _

_While his face was covered, Percy could tell that he had a huge smile on his face, and he knelt down to the owl and muttered some words before looking at Percy's spot._

_Percy noticed that he was floating in the air as he realised, he was coming out of his dream. The entire time the figure had his eyes on the demigod and Percy heard, "Soon."_

Percy sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes out of sleep. This was the third time this week that he had the same dream. It was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't figure out what.

He rolled out of bed, petting his hellhound with a smile, and brushing his teeth. He noticed a bit of facial hair appearing on his face and he couldn't help the grin that was beginning to appear on his face.

There was a knock and Mal popped her head in and said, "You ready?"

"Yeah, give me a second." Percy put on a fresh pair of clothes and walked to Mal and patting her head, laughing loudly as her lips pouted in annoyance and she smacked his hand away.

"Its not funny Percy," Mal muttered, a pout still visible on her lips.

Percy smirked and slung his arms around her shoulder, "Yes, it is."

"I am older."

"I am taller."

"So?"

They were interrupted by Logan who waved at them from a distance and rushed towards them. Percy and Logan hugged each other, Percy slightly towering Logan since the growth spurt hit him hard.

"Good morning Perce."

"Back from your quest?"

Logan's face morphed from cheerful to disappointment and he replied, "Couldn't find the Oracle. Chiron is refusing to let any more quests go."

A group of hunters passed by, giving us a glare. The leader stepped forward and said, to Percy, "Its all of your fault. We were to stay here for 1 year and now we have been forced to stay here for more than that much time because of you."

"How is it my fault?" Percy asked, taking a step back. While he was taller than the hunter and probably even stronger, he didn't want to take any risk with other hunters.

The hunter drew a knife and responded, "You were the one who saw our mistress last. You were there in the Big House when the Oracle disappeared. Now tell me why you cannot be a traitor."

Mal nearly stepped forward but Logan pulled her back, storm brewing in his eyes but he nodded at Percy. Percy stood his ground and replied, "Well, why can't you be the traitor? After all, you are Artemis' hunters. She must have sent some message through dreams and we don't know when the Oracle disappeared. And don't forget that two of your hunters were there as well, but you don't see me blaming them. I don't see you blaming them. You are just blaming me because I am a man, isn't that right?"

Her nose flared and she replied, "Yeah that is right because you men are disgusting and liars."

"Maybe not all of us are as such."

Crowd was beginning to form, and Percy could see the anticipation of a fight in everyone's eyes. Lack of quests was turning everyone mad. They wanted action and what better way than a hunter and camper fighting?

The hunter leaped forward but Percy ducked and drew the hairpin from his pocket which transformed into Anaklusmos and blocked a strike from the hunter. The hunter pulled back and began swiping harder and faster at Percy who either dodged them or blocked them but didn't retaliate.

Logan had his sword out, but he stayed with the crowd watching the fight like the group of hunters. The hunter shot the knife at him and he jumped over it and noticed an arrow heading to him. He placed the sharp end of his sword, slicing the arrow in half and he pushed forward. The hunter, unable to use her bow and arrow, resorted to defence with her bow as she struggled to deflect his blows.

"STOP!" a feminine voice shouted over the silence of blades and wood meeting each other in strikes and defence and attack. Both the opponents paused, giving each other a look that said that the matter wasn't over.

Zoë shoved the campers aside as she walked to the centre where the demigod and the huntress stood and asked, "What is going on h're?"

Both stayed silent and a hunter piped up, "The boy was blaming the hunters for Oracle's disappearance and Milady not returning."

"That's not true," Mal defended, "the hunter blamed Percy first." Campers and Hunters began arguing over who was telling the truth, despite most of them knowing what was true. Zoë's anger continued to rise, and she screamed again, "STOP!"

More hunters gathered by and Percy noticed Ashley and Ria among them. They silently asked him what happened, and he motioned for Logan to explain. Fortunately, he understood and he discreetly left Mal's side and went aside, followed by the two hunters and began retelling them what had happened.

"Thee two," Zoë said, bringing his attention to her, "bid me what very much hath happened. And bid me the sooth."

The hunter spoke up before he could and said, "This boy is the reason we are still stuck at this goddamn camp. We were supposed to be here for a year, but it has been 5 years and there is no sign of milady or Oracle."

"Yeah but it isn't my fault. I tried to explain that to her, but she wouldn't listen."

Zoë placed her palm on her face and said, "Alura, t isn't his fault. Something big is in motion and our mistress hast been affectioned by yond. So, censure not the po'r knave."

Percy struggled to understand what Zoë was saying as her accent became too deep for him to understand but he caught a few words. The hunter, though, had no problems understanding what the lieutenant was saying. She bowed her head before the lieutenant and left once Zoë nodded at her.

She was about to dismiss Percy as well, but the noise of hooves made their way in her ear and she turned to see Chiron rushing towards them, a grim look on his face.

He stopped a foot away from the pair and stated, "We have a new… camper." His struggle with the last word did not go unnoticed by Percy or Zoë and the two shared a look and sprinted towards the camp border.

***Line Break***

The figure watched with anticipation and silent excitement. His plan was going as planned. The gods would pay for what they did to him. 5 years had passed, and the pieces had begun to fall in pieces. A few more months and he would be able to overthrow the Olympians who thought they were better than him.

**A/N: There we go. I am sorry if that was a huge time skip, but I realised that I could not have Pertemis when he was 11 years old. So, I had them grow up. The updates would be slow because… well, because I am lazy. There is not better explanation than that. Also, I read the reviews saying that I introduced the figure too early but, like I said earlier, this isn't going to be too long of a fanfiction. I want to build this character as well… not like I am doing a good job with it but its too late now. **

**Anyways, follow, favourite and don't forget to drop a review. I read all of them. And please, no more OC requests anymore because I have run out of all OC spaces. **


End file.
